obwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
MVP Lux
Luka Mladjenovic (born December 29, 1993) is a Serbian professional wrestler currentlly working for OBW.He performs on the Execution brand under the name MVP Lux.He is the 4x OBW Hardcore champion and the current holder of that title. Professional wrestling career OBW The Debut, Various feuds(2011-present) Lux made his on-screen debut on October 17. 2011 in a backstage segment when he introduced himself claiming he´s the best European wrestler in OBW.That prompted Seize to challenge Lux for 1-on-1 match.Later on, Execution´s GM, Ice, booked this two in a number 1 contenders match for Ice title at Fright Factor.The following week, Lux made his in-ring debut by defeating then number 1 contender for OBW title, the Hero, after then OBW champion King Punk distracted him.At Fright Factor, his match against Seize ended in no-contest after John Crow interfered and attacked Seize.On the November 7. 2011 episode of Execution, he, alongside Crysis, Christian Payback, David Storm, Roshandala Babcock and Big Ripper, joined Seize and Rapp3r making the stable known as S3ize the Rap.Next week after quickly defeating the Devil, Ice named him number 1 contender for Slayer´s Hardcore championship.At Last Man Standing, MVP defeated Slayer to capture his first title in OBW.He lost his title on the next month´s PPV, Xtreme Xmas in 8-men battle royal.He was eliminated third and Sidster went on to win Hardcore title.After losing in a next week´s rematch against Sidster, he announced his participation in a Royal Rumble match at Survivor.He entered the rumble at number 28, but failed to win it after being eliminated by Gabriel Storm.Earlier that night he alongside his S3ize the Rap teammates Seize and Christian Payback fought in a losing effort against the newly formed stable R.A.P. that consisted of Punisher, Assassinator and former S3ize the Rap member Big Ripper.As a result, per match stipulation, S3ize the Rap had to disband.On February 13. 2012 episode of Execution, Lux battled Super Krmi for a place at H.O.W.´s traditional triple threat number 1 contenders ladder match for OBW title.The match ended in double countout.They fought again next week with match ending as no contest once again.As the result of that, Ice booked them in another match at Big Shot, but to prevent the same ending he announced that match can only be won by pinfall or submission.At Big Shot, he lost afteer tapping out to Krmi´s finishing move-KrmiLock.After he failed to qualify for that ladder match, Lux revealed that he intend to once again purchase then vacated Hardcore championship.He qualified for Fatal-4 way match for Hardcore title on March 12. 2012. episode of Execution by defeating Jersey.At H.O.W., he won his second Hardcore title by winning the match that also featured Tommy Fly, Seah Shade and Mr Hardcorre.He got injured on the April 16. 2012.episode of Execution in the match against Kharman and was therefore unable to compete at the next PPV, Rebirth.At Rebirth, Tommy Fly won Fatal 4-way number 1 contenders match for Hardcore title against Mr Hardcore, Jersey and Trey Callen and immediately after the match, Execution´s Co-GM Eva awarded him with Hardcore championship, stripping Lux of his title in the process.Next week on Execution, Lux immediately cashed-in his rematch clause and defeated Tommy Fly to become 3x Hardcore champion.However, on next week´s episode, Eva put him in anoither title match, this time against Seize.After a botched moonsault where Lux landed on his neck, Seize pinned him and became new Hardocre champion.After a period of recovery, Lux returned to action on June 4. 2012 episode of Execution where he won number 1 contender battle royal for Hardcore championship after last eliminating Punisher, with the help of Seize.Seize later explained that he helped Lux, so he can prove that last time win wasn´t a ˝fluke˝, as somebody called it.At Alcatraz Agression, Lux defeated Seize by putting him through a table with a moonsault, to become Hardcore champion for the fourth time.On July 16. episode of Execution, he defeated Lord Dog to qualify for Elimination Chamber match at Death Trap with the winner getting his opportunity to challenge for OBW World Heavyweight championship ¨at anytime, any place˝. In wrestling Finishing moves: *Reality Check(Running knee&neckbreaker combo) Signature moves: *Russian Leg Sweep *Moonsault *Axe Kick Nicknames: *Best European wrestler Entrance themes: *'˝Living in a dream˝ by Finger Eleven' Championships and accomplishments OBW *OBW Hardcore championship(4 times, current) Category:Face Category:Execution Category:Champion Category:Superstar